wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverent Crusaders
The Reverent Crusaders are a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the ancient and mysterious Dark Angels, and are thus, one of many Successor Chapters that hail from the lineage of Lion El'Jonson, collectively known as the Unforgiven. This Chapter was created during the 4th Founding in the wake of the near disastrous War of the Beast, which left the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes devastated. Since that time, they've continued to serve as stalwart defenders of the Imperium of Man. Knights who strike fast and hard in large groups of infantry with the intent to overwhelm their foes with aid of Bikes flanking and striking the enemy during the battle. Encouraging worship of the God Emperor on their own Homeworld of Vale, while they are to be treated as holy icons worthy of such praise themselves. Chapter History Founding Centuries into M32 the 4th Founding would lead to many Chapters being brought to light, with their own radiance would be the Reverent Crusaders. As members of the Unforgiven, the details of their founding have been lost. The Chapter has taken it upon itself to create stories of their Founding for even the eldest of their Dreadnoughts have no tales from their founding. Most believe the Chapter was founded by a Master of the Dark Angels who had fought in the War of the Beast. Who this could have been is impossible to know so many legends telling of who he was are told throughout the Chapter's numerous Brotherhoods, some say he fought the Beast alongside the Primarch Vulkan while other say he was charged with protecting Terra while the Primarch led the attack on the Xenos. Chapter Homeworld Deep within the Segmentum Pacificus lies the Chapter's homeworld of Vale. The planet's society believes that everyone must pull their weight or else be left in the cold, men and women across the world in endless war with one another. All in a vain attempt to get themselves in the Crusader's favor and therefore the favor of their God Emperor. The Astartes encourage this behavior because it has maintained a powerful pool of recruits to pull from, many infants stolen from their families by Initiates as part of their own training. Other children are offered by royal families who are promised a chance of their bloodline ascending to a divine being. Rolling hills, spanning fields and thick forests take up most of Vale's surface with very few masses of water creating small oceans. Every patch of soil is fought over by it's people who have bathed the ground in blood for millennia with no end to the conflict in sight. Only the seasons and names of Kingdoms change on Vale for war is all they know and it all they will ever know. Countless castles overlook the lands and send their soldiers to battle, very few will know a life in which they don't hold a sword in their hands as either a warrior or a smith. Farmers are the only ones who aren't expected to go to battle, living lives of peace unless met with an invading army or a swarm of feral Orks. The few Kingdoms who build their fortresses along the oceans will construct powerful ships of war that lay waste to their foes on both sea and land, long ranged cannons that even some of the thickest stone walls can only last hours against. Fleets of ships that are commanded by mercenaries paid by Kings and Queens that wish to see their waters safe against invaders without sending their own to die, letting gold speak for them. Most of these mercenaries will happily work for these rulers...unless another manages to buy their loyalty, thus taking their fleet with them and crushing their former masters. The bottom of these oceans are littered with the corpses of both man and ship with countless treasures and artifacts that some adventurers will seek out even at the cost of their own lives. These dark depths too are home to horrific beasts that can tear apart ships and devour crews whole without leaving a trace...those who see a dark shadow under the surface can only pray for the God Emperor's protection. Fortress-Monastery The construction of their Fortress-Monastery, the 'Radiant Citadel', would draw the eyes of the planet's armies and their leaders, witnessing giants who descended upon their world. Donned in suits of armour to fit their larger stature they received both the fear and respect of those who had lead a hundred battles, swearing loyalty and submission to the Reverent Crusaders. Hundreds of kingdoms around the planet to this day wage wars to prove their strength and faith in the God Emperor, known to them as the Golden Lion. One of the most famous of these Kingdoms would be the 'Königreich der Löwen', or in Low-Gothic the Kingdom of Lions. The land in which the Radiant Citadel resides is circled with a mighty wall protected by the nation's soldiers, mercenaries and knights hailing from distant orders seeking glory in serving their angels. The Fortress-Monastery itself built into the world's largest mountain, frigid temperatures prove to be a challenge to any that make careless journey. It's unknown what happens to those who fail to reach the top for no bodies are ever discovered. Those who do return only do so after being summoned by the Reverent Crusaders. The Nocti The system has been besieged by warp storms since M34, there'd be spans of years in which the system would become surrounded by these. These times would be known in Low-Gothic as 'Days of Darkness' in which the subterranean species of the world would become more active. Mighty beasts that resemble all manners of creatures, many resembling creatures of ancient Terra. Covered in black fur, scales or feathers though many of these species would possess a dense skeletal exoskeleton that would envelop more of its body as they get older. In Low-Gothic they are called 'Nocti', many with alternate names to differentiate between them. Such as 'Noct Stalkers' or 'Noct Brawlers'. It's believed that there may be hundreds of species on this world. Villages and even cities have been besieged by hundreds of these monsters in the past which is why if one is discovered to be a Psyker they would have been sentenced to death to save the rest of the population, with the appearance of the Reverent Crusaders they are now instead sent to The Radiant Citadel where they are thought to be cleansed of their sin but rather are utilized by the Chapter. The dawn of the 42nd Millennium brought the destruction of Cadia and the appearance of the Great Rift, the Warp Storms that once plagued the world of Vale would become less frequent, despite this it would see a rise in Nocti activity. Attacks would become more frequent and on a much larger scale than thought possible. The once endless wars between men upon the world of Vale would soon begin to die down and instead would turn their attention to fight off against the seemingly infinite hordes of these monsters. The Chapter personally engaged in this conflict, they send their Initiates into the thick of this new war dubbed the 'Dark Wars', a new and more efficient means to train their Neophytes by battling a foe that threatens life on the world. Green-skin Menace Though the threat of the Nocti is constant the world is also besieged by Feral Orks. This is a result of an attempted invasion by a massive Ork Warband in M33 that would be fought off by the combined efforts of the Reverent Crusaders and several kingdoms who put aside their own grievances to aid their angels in fighting off these invaders. Thousands of years later Ork tribes still wander the world, some leading their own packs that attack small villages and make use of bands of Gretchins to scout out the locations days in advance before the Ork strike. The existence of adventurers have helped the general populace against the planet's dangers for millennia. Most adventurers will encounter these Xeno at some point in their career, either at a young age should they survive an attack on their home or years later when they take on a contract to kill a known Ork tribe. Those who have this attained knowledge are known to destroy these tribes with fire and blade. There have been cases of more intelligent Orks banding together or being led by one powerful Ork they always call 'Ork Chieftain'. Entire Kingdoms in the past have put aside their own petty squabbles to turn their attention to a growing Ork threat, armies charge against the Green-skins. Wars have been won and lost against the Green-skins for thousands of years, no matter how far the Orks go they will all eventually be slain by humans or eventually laid to waste by the Reverent Crusaders due to the growing threat the Orks presented to the world. The Crusaders have insisted that should the Xenos grow too numerous and threaten to leave the world then they will do as their holy Father had done millennia and sacrifice their home world to protect the Galaxy. The Knighthood of Vale Unlike any other Brotherhood of the Chapter the Knighthood deals directly and communicates with the planet's populace of warriors and adventurers. Kingdoms host several Guilds administered by the Brotherhood's Master whose Serfs play the role of Guild Masters in their stead. Unknown by the general populace that see these pubs and inns as simple halls that reward and encourage warriors to seek out danger for payment. Those within the Brotherhood who cannot take on the trials of becoming an Astarte either because of their age, health or gender are trained to become members of an order that are eternally loyal to their masters. A single warrior from this Knighthood surpasses any other from any other kingdom, their advanced training and educating giving them an edge in the understanding of human biology or construction of their weapons and armour. Capable of identifying weaknesses in ones stance or armour they will take full advantage of it with deadly precision. Pushed to their human limits there are those in the Knighthood that are trusted to lead armies on behalf of other kingdoms, sent as a sign of being in the good graces of the Reverent Crusaders. In truth the Crusaders care not for the outcome of these wars but see this as a chance to train their trusted Serfs, always wanting to see how far humans can go. Chapter Recruitment When the Chapter first appeared on the world of Vale they would raid small villages for a time, stealing infants from their families. This was initially met with hostility from the local populace until those who resisted would be struck down by the super humans. Hundreds of years would pass and the world's religious leaders would spread the belief that the Astartes were angels seeking humans that were worthy of ascending to a higher existence, perhaps influenced by the Chapter itself. It wouldn't be long before this would be followed with churches rounding up young children to be taken by the Reverent Crusaders. The Grand Master played along with this by claiming they were in fact angels sent by the God Emperor in order to protect the world and all those in the universe. This original charade became the spark that took the Chapter down a path to eventually believe their own words, becoming staunch followers of the Imperial Cult. Those who succeed in the Gene-Seed implantation are sent into the world as though they are simple travelers seeking to become adventurers. Hunting Nocti, Orks, bandits or partaking in Kingdom spanning wars. The 10th Brotherhood unlike standard Scout Companies leads the Knighthood of Vale to protect the region ruled by the Reverent Crusaders. Those Sergeants within this brotherhood are instead those from the Chapter's Apothecarion, Neophytes as they travel must return to their squad leaders for examinations on a monthly basis to ensure their Gene-Seed organs don't fail to develop. Only after all Gene-Seed organs have been successfully implanted will the Neophytes be allowed to leave the confines of their homeland and become full fledged adventurers who's journeys take them across the world. After acquiring trophies to prove their worth they'll be granted their power armour and join their battle brothers in the other Companies. These thousands of men and women would become the backbone of the Chapter's Serfs. Learning of the galaxy at large and the mission of their angels whom they would swear their lives to serving. The Knighthood of Vale was formed as an evolution of the Scout Company and would grow into its own kingdom spanning organization that takes in Adventurers that their Neophytes could accompany during their transformation into an Astartes. They'd be taught how to track, hunt and fight alongside other Adventurers. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle, Indomitus Era The Reverent Crusaders follows the overall tenants of the Codex Astartes, though they make those changes seen among other Successors of the Unforgiven. Unlike them however the Chapter has many more Close Support Squads than most Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. Bike squads make up the bulk of vehicle support while Battle Companies are gifted the use of heavy armour such as Land Raiders. Battle Tanks are used sparingly as to prevent friendly fire due to most Crusaders prefer fighting their foes up close. The Chapter lacks any designated Librarius, instead Librarians serve the Grand Master as spiritual warriors that train in many Psychic Disciplines. Those who have received the Grand Master's blessings may accompany a designated Master and his Brotherhood to battle, a combat ready Librarian is tasked with leading each Brotherhood's Command Squad. Each Librarian looks to his Master as his mentor to guide him and teach him the art of war. The Chapter's beliefs have lead to their hierarchy becoming led by Psykers and only Psykers who claim to be closer to the God Emperor because of it. The Chapter's Deathwing and Ravenwing will often be accompanied by one or two of the Chapter's Reserve Companies which fall under their command. It's unknown if this is merely to disguise the actions of each Wing in their pursuit of the Fallen because few records of their campaigns exist. Battle Companies have the most records that tell stories of the Crusaders charging into battle, spreading word of the God Emperor to their allies any time given. Some battle Brothers even trying to lead prayers among Guardsmen as to incite a blessing upon the God Emperor's faithful. Headquarters (as of 111.M42) 'Companies' Gene-Seed As with other Chapters of the Unforgiven the Gene-Seed is considered stable and pure. Closely watched over deep in the Fortress-Monastery by the Apothecarion and its inhabitants. The populace of Vale is seemingly free of mutation despite the planet's radius to many warp storms that can sometimes encircle the system. Initiates during their development still require a weekly examination by their Apothecary commanders to ensure nothing goes wrong with the Gene-Seed implantations. Kept within the confines of the Radiant Citadel the members of the Apothecarion watch over the collective samples of the Chapter's Gene-Seed to ensure its purity and send all requested samples to the Magos Biologis as per requested of each Chapter in the Adeptus Astartes. The Crusaders are proud of their pure heritage as one of the few successors of a Gene-Seed with seemingly zero mutations. Combat Doctrine Astartes train for years in the Scout Company, mostly on the very world they call home. Challenging the threats the world presents through deadly beasts, warring Kingdoms and inhospitable environments. Growing up and training on a feudal world comes with a life of the blade, melee combat is a specialty of the Chapter. From young boys swinging sticks to fully developed super humans wielding chainswords that tear apart their foes. Assault Squads make up the bulk of the Chapter's forces as opposed to typical Tactical Squads. Once a Marine finishes his service to the Devastator Squad he will use his sharpened skill with a firearm in conjunction with his skills with the blade, becoming a deadly force to be reckoned with. Close Assaults charge the front lines alongside the rapid striking Bikers in their Brotherhoods, blood of their foes clashes against their black armour as the sounds of a chainsword tearing apart bone and flesh is echoed across the battlefield. Assault Squads have been trained to use a more flexible assortment of ranged weaponry. Some brothers are capable of using their bolters or other armaments while maintaining a fast pace in order to outmaneuver their foes who would struggle to maintain a lock onto the Astartes before being shot at from another angle or slash by a sudden assault. Reivers flank the enemy and assault them within their own territory, destroying enemy armour and munitions as a means to draw their attention from the front lines, thus giving the rest of the Brotherhood an opening to break through and overwhelm many of their foes. Chapter Beliefs Firm believers in the God-Emperor of Mankind the Crusaders take to the stars to exterminate those who have strayed from his light or threaten his glorious Imperium. The Fallen are the most hated as expected, due to the shame that they brought their Chapter who they believe is the purest. The Crusaders see themselves as descendants of not only the greatest Legion but who they believe is the most faithful of the Emperor's sons. The destruction of Caliban is seen by those in the Inner Circle as the greatest sign of faith to the God-Emperor, their Primarch and their sacred forefathers destroyed their home for the sake of their God and his Imperium. Psykers are seen as the next step in human evolution therefore initiates who are discovered to possess 'the gift' shall be given exclusive training by the Chapter's Librarius as to harness and control their abilities. Serving under the command of active Masters of the Chapter once they successfully complete their Gene-Seed implantation they will fight alongside them as a student, taught the ways of war and pushing their Psychic abilities to their limits. The taint of the warp seeks to corrupt and destroy the Chapter but their feverish loyalty has aided in remaining pure in not just body but soul. It isn't surprising that the Chapter utilizes a much larger pool of Librarians than many other Space Marine Chapters, those who are deemed impure are sent to the Black Ships. The greatest Psykers of the Chapter will become the chosen Masters or the Grand Master. Physical mutation is seen as a plague that must be purged from the galaxy, no matter if it's Chaos inflicted or not. This ideology of genetic purity has spread to the very populace of Vale which has created a society that not only shows zero tolerance for those with physical afflictions but they're actively hunted and executed, some of the world's Adventurers will hunt packs of these mutants who'd form their own tribes to survive. Gold coins for every head one would bring. Chapters who display physical mutations that drastically change their appearance are quickly seen as enemies of the Chapter, never turning a blade to their Astartes cousins but it's suspected they'd leave them to die should the opportunity arise. Their hatred goes as far back as the physically distinct Space Wolves who'd become the subject of ridicule by the sons of the Lion. Notable Chapter Space Marines Chapter Fleet The fleet of the Chapter is relatively small, consisting of only three Battle Barges and some support ships. Two of these Battle Barges are reserved for exclusive use for both the Death and Ravenwings. The final Barge is the command ship for the Chapter Master, dubbed the 'Radiant Avenger'. Chapter Relics *''The Soulless Crown'' - During the earliest expeditions into the world's core there was one item uncovered and returned to the Radiant Citadel. This relic is watched over closely by the Chapter's Reclusium. Any and all Psykers who get within several feet are known to feel similar effect to being around a Blank, Psykers cannot bring harm to one who wears this helm. This relic has remained locked far beneath the Fortress-Monastery as to ensure it cannot be used by enemies of the Chapter for it cannot be destroyed by conventional means. *''The Blade of Evernight'' - a relic blade that has a history going as far back as the Horus Heresy. It's believed that this sword was used to strike down several Daemons of Chaos at the Siege of Terra. Whether or not it was, it's powerful against spawns of Chaos. Entrusted to the master of the Deathwing. *'Braces of Vengeance -' The Master of the Ravenwing grips the controls of his bike with the feeling of dual vibrations along his arms, one humming from the Refractor Field running up to his shoulders. Allowing him to block both ranged and physical attacks with his arms. *''Black Talon - ''A dagger with the ability to create wounds which seemingly cannot heal. In truth the blade releases a type of flesh eating poison that works to create a wound that cannot heal. This is entrusted to the Grand Master to ensure his foes don't leave unscathed. *''God's Thunder'' - a Plasma Pistol with the firepower to melt a hole through even a Land Raider, the sound of this weapon gives it it's name. Heard for miles around it echoes, shaking the very bones of those too close. It's said that if one were to look directly at the oncoming bolt they'd see a vision of the Emperor before it took their life. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Battle Brothers of the Chapter are dark in appearance with a silver trim along their armour. Unlike many other successors of the Dark Angels who paint the Deathwing's Terminator armour white the Reverent Crusaders maintain the Legion's original colours. The Crusaders view this as disrespectful to their Primarch. Chapter Badge Relations Allied Chapters Unforgiven Chapters Black Templars Conflicting Chapters Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Reverent Crusaders Feel free to add your own About the Reverent Crusaders Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding